


Coruscant Snow

by ExoMal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Snow, Snowball Fight, Young Anakin Skywalker, and a lot of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoMal/pseuds/ExoMal
Summary: "Revenge is not the Jedi way Master," Anakin shouted giggling as he began to run away, after hitting Obi-Wan with a freshly formed snowball."Padawan!"
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Coruscant Snow

Obi-Wan blinked. His eyes moved to the beginning of the paragraph a second time.

It didn't matter the text still didn't make sense.

He took a sip from the tea sitting on the table and grimaced. It was cold. He could have sworn he just made it. With a shake of his head, he looked at the clock on the wall behind him. He sat here for 4 hours and didn't make much progress.

His gaze swept on the plant that hanged next to the clock. Qui-Gong got this on some mission a few years back.

He tore his eyes away and looked back at the clock. He didn't want to think about that right now.

It has been six months since Naboo. He shouldn't dwell on the past. He tried to release his feelings in the force, but it doesn't work. It hasn't really since then.

Instead, he counts the hours in his head and thought that Anakin should be coming soon, and then he would have to stop reading. He promised the boy to train to force jump off high grounds and stop the fall with the force.

In the temple, younglings learn to stop falls from heights and to force leap at a younger age than Anakin was now. But with his late arrival in the temple, the boy had to catch up on a lot of things.  
From education in non-force material, like writing and swimming, to the basics of the force, there was so much to teach to the child.

But Anakin was not only an extremely intelligent kid but also a natural in the force, so he progressed quicker than he anticipated.  
But to be honest, Obi-Wan didn't know. What was the average speed at which new younglings catch up on the temple curriculum? He supposed nobody does.

Sometimes it felt like he was incredibly unequipped to have a padawan already, especially the supposed Chosen one. All the time if he is being honest. Anakin deserved someone better as his Master. Qui-Gon for example. _But Qui-Gon was dead._

Anakin had pestered Obi-Wan for weeks now to learn how to use the force to stop falling. Ever since he has seen some older padawans jumping off buildings and playing an extreme version of tag.  
He probably has to stop Anakin from jumping of every building as soon as he learns it. As if the boy is not already enough to keep in check.

He moved to stand up and walked to the small kitchen. He just started to prepare another cup of tea when the door opened and Anakin ran into the room.

"Obi-Wan look. Everything is white," he said excitedly and jumped over the couch to the window.

Obi-Wan looked out of the window and saw that Coruscant was covered by a thick layer of snow.

"Oh yes, it was supposed to snow today. The Coruscant WeatherNet mentioned it this morning."

"It looks wizard" Anakin pressed his nose against the window. "I have never seen something like that"

"I guess there is no snow on Tatooine," Obi-Wan said with a smirk, he had forgotten that Anakin had never seen snow before. It was endearing to see Anakin so amazed by something so mundane for himself.

"Of course not Master, it's a desert planet," Anakin answered with a frown, apparently astonished that Obi-Wan thinks there is the possibility of snow on Tatooine.

"We can go outside in the gardens, then you can see it up close." He suggested and before he even finished the sentence he saw the boy's eyes widen with anticipation. But then he is back to frowning.

"But you wanted to teach me how to jump off buildings Master!"

"We have the whole afternoon Anakin, we can spare some time to go outside. After this, I promise we train force falling." Not from buildings though he added silently.

With that Anakin agreed with enthusiasm and runs to his room to put on thicker shoes.

"Don't forget to take your cloak and gloves, it's cold outside," Obi-Wan shouted after him.

* * *

  
Soon he stood outside watching Anakin. The boy mesmerized by the snowflakes turned on his heels and looked into the sky. He blinked when some flakes got into his eyes.

"It's so cold," He said as he crouched down and touched the snow on the ground.

"That is ice, frozen water," he explained a little distracted.

"Isn't ice cl-" Anakin turned and got hit by a little white ball right on the chest.

"What was that?!"

"A snowball. You form it out of snow and try to hit your opponent with it" Obi-Wan said mischievously, already forming the next one.

Anakin's eyes widened. A smile began to form on his face.

"That is not fair Master. You hit me from the back!" he accused Obi-Wan with a pointed finger. Then he shrieked as he tried to dodge the next snowball thrown at him.

"I hit you on the chest didn't I?" Obi-Wan answered nonchalantly.

Suddenly a big load of snow hit him on the head.

Anakin stood with his hands directed to the tree branches above him.

Obi-Wan shook his head and let the snow falling to the ground and realized that Anakin had just used the force to hit him with the snow from the tree.

"You- You-" he started and pointed at Anakin, the boy now laughed openly in front of him.

"You laugh now, I will get you back on this," he yells with laughter.

"Revenge is not the Jedi way Master," Anakin shouted giggling as he began to run away, after hitting Obi-Wan with a freshly formed snowball.

"Padawan!"  
  
Later when they are both in dry clothes again and he put a cup of tea in front of Anakin, who quickly warmed his hands on the cup with a smile directed at him, he thinks that just maybe he can do this.

  
At least he will try.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> This is my first published fanfiction and I am really exited to share this and to write more.  
> -Marley :^)


End file.
